duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Changeling -- Advanced Characters
Grandfathered or Transferred Characters Presently, I am allowing open application of Changeling sphere characters that have established themselves in other rooms. A player may apply above base characters that are approved for other IMC World of Darkness rooms. These apps will still be handled on a case-by-case basis, and some changes may be asked for. Some carry-overs from other rooms may not be allowed. But the potential to app is there. Starting December 15, 2010, I will begin placing restrictions on these applications. A player will be allowed no more than 3 Changeling sphere characters with more than 30 total XP points, spent or unspent. This will not be retroactive in the way that players will be asked to drop characters. However, it will be retroactive in the way that I will not accept more if a player has already met or exceeded this cap. Players who exceed the cap will be asked to make new Dusk base level characters, or, under special circumstances apply for Dusk veteran level characters which will be described below. Starting January 1, 2011, grandfathered or transferred characters will no longer be allowed to keep any unspent experience points from another room. That means players will be asked to spend what they wish of other room XP before the character is applied, and will forfeit any remaining after the fact. This will be enforced no matter the amount of remaining XP. At this point, I will start encouraging players to seek out Dusk veteran characters. At any time, a character application may be refused or an approval may be revoked if it doesn't fit the setting, or the game, or disrupts balance. Even players of grandfathered characters will be expected to provide explanation, and be responsible with their above base privileges. Dusk Veteran Characters Players who have established Changeling sphere characters in Dusk, and have proven a knowledge of the system will be allowed to apply new veteran level characters for the Changeling game. These characters will be granted mainly for filling in positions of power, and facilitating crossover play between Changeling and Werewolf, to maintain the room's focus on the Werewolf game. The easiest way to get permission for a veteran character is to make a character that fills a court position at Hearthsong, Valley's Gate, or the Mile High Market. Heralds, Seers, Bards, Jesters, Troubadors, Scribes, Stewards, and Thanes are just examples. Understand that jobs that typically require inter-court relations, and these characters might be expected to deal with Prodigals as well. Approach me with a conceptual idea for the character, and the role you wish to fill prior to apping the character. Another way to obtain a veteran character is to create or participate in a sphere-level or cross-sphere plot, with appropriate approvals of course. And this really applies whether you're playing the good guy, or the bad guy. These characters and their plots, should encourage participation from a large number of players. And will be held to the expectations of a character in a power position. Finally, you may ask for permission to apply for a character that is truly a veteran. Someone that has been a part of Changeling society for some time. While I won't quantify a number of years, be realistic in how much someone can accomplish in any given span of time. These positions won't be open to Childlings in general, but can be in the rare case. Childlings themselves are no lesser than other Fae, and can accomplish a great deal on their own. Though, most slip into Wilderhood before they're truly recognized. These characters, like other veterans will need a strong history to serve as the backbone. These characters specifically may be asked for a backstory significantly longer than others, that details their experiences and deeds, and covers why they start off ahead of the others in Dusk. Their stories don't necessarily need to be Michael Bay style epics. There's more than one way to make a name for yourself. Whichever path you take to a veteran character, if you're approved for such, you will receive a set number of additional freebies to properly flesh out your sheet. Note the numbers provided are total number of freebies, not additional freebies on top of the base amount. Veteran Status 1: This will be used for most court member characters, and the 'younger' of the true veteran characters. If you're given this status, you will spend a total of 50 freebies before flaws. These characters can have 5 dots in 1 art, or are well-versed (having 3 or more dots) in 2 arts. Veteran Status 2: This will be reserved for the aged true veterans and the movers and shakers in the non-personal plots. This level of status gives you 75 freebies before flaws. These characters may have mastered 2 arts, or are well versed (having 3 or more dots) in 3 arts. Veteran Status 3: This will likely only be given to a small handful of characters in the room altogether. This level grants 95 freebies before flaws. Characters at this level have no restrictions on levels of arts. Category:Changeling Category:Rules